Inconvenience
by CelestraMoon
Summary: There were always many inconveniences that went on around the house, Edward realized one day while taking a break from his reading. Many interesting inconveniences indeed...- Companion fic to A Little Less Ordinary.


**Okay, I know I haven't written in ALLO in a while, and this is why I wrote this. I wanted to sort of make up for that and to say that I've been working hard to get the chapter out. But anyways, I came up with this one day when I realized that there probably would be a lot of inconveniences around the house, and I got the inspiration to write because I have a lot of personal experiences with my own sister XD.**

**Okay, people who have not read my A Little Less Ordinary fic then you might not get some stuff. So either go read ALLO first or continue reading this, but it ain't my fault if you get confused :/**

**This one-shot takes place before the 11th and 12th chapters and ALLO, by the way. I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

There were always many inconveniences that went on around the house, Edward realized one day while taking a break from his reading. The house was small, which meant that everybody knew what the other people were doing, and that in itself caused a bit of discomfort for the three of them. Other problems were things such as ignorance to some of the most obvious things, chores, and mornings. God, Edward hated mornings in this god damn house. It seemed that the first morning he woke up here it automatically figured that it'd make him its bitch. (1)

However, the biggest inconvenience around the house would be Katrina herself. Well, maybe not Katrina exactly, but her naïveté and definitely her lack of privacy. Sure, Katrina isn't exactly the most innocent person in the house (Al takes first prize for that), considering how she swears like a drunken pirate and cracks the dirtiest jokes at times. It was just that she could be so clueless at times that made her seem that she truly was naive.

Her lack of privacy, however, was another thing. Edward has been around women throughout his entire life, but he's never met a girl so open, for lack of a better word, about her body. Yeah, okay, Winry did show off a bit of skin, but he's never seen it in the way that Katrina does it. The way Winry did it was just the outfit she chose to wear whenever she would work on something. Katrina does it with so much ignorance that Edward just wanted to turn to the closest wall and bang his head in.

No, he's not trying to make it sound like Katrina is skanky or anyway associated. She actually did a pretty good job of covering herself, better than some of the other girls Edward has seen hanging around Central, and definitely better than some of the girls hanging off Colonel Bastard's arm.

Let's start it with simplicity; Katrina, the day she brought in Edward and his brother, immediately offered her room for them to sleep in. It was a good idea, to tell the truth, since then the brothers had separate beds as well as a separate room from Katrina. The inconvenience in this, however, is that all of Katrina's clothes are in there. See the problem, yet?

Okay, how about some examples:

Katrina has the most forgetful mind known to mankind. She'd place a pencil behind her ear for a moment and then completely forget it was there and spend the next five minutes rampaging through the house looking for it before either Al or Ed himself pointed it out to her. So whenever Katrina would decide to go take a shower, she'd completely forget that she'd need clothes to wear afterwards. What does she do? Walks from one half of the house to the other in nothing but a towel and completely soaked. It's like Hansel and Gretel with bread crumbs, but instead it's a girl that has elevator music for a brain with a trail of water behind her. Maybe if we skip down it it'll lead us to the Wizard of the Bathroom. (2)

That's not even the worse of it. Whenever the door to the brothers' room would be closed, the girl didn't even knock. Ed didn't even think the word 'knock' comprehended to the younger girl. There has been more than one occasion that the girl would burst into the room while Edward was in mid-change. She'd just barge in, simply walk past him, and grab whatever she was after. Then she'd simply just leave. Edward's face has suddenly become quite fond of imitating a tomato.

No, the worst of all these little inconveniences only happened two days ago. Edward and Alphonse were just finishing up whatever breakfast they could find and were about to head into their room to get dressed and get ready for the day. Little did they know that Katrina had taken up 'their' room to get dressed, but apparently the shirt the girl needed magically disappeared. It was like watching her search for one of her 'lost' pencils, but this time in only a pair of jeans and a black laced bra. It was like she didn't even consider the well being of the brothers' minds as she ran around the house, face red in frustration and completely uncaring that her cleavage was so clearly exposed. Unfortunately, Edward's mind suddenly decided to become perverted on him which left him a nice red hand print on his cheek. It wasn't so bad... but honestly how could he tell you what kind of bra she was wearing without staring? (3)

Edward frowned at the memory. Katrina may be weak, but when she really wants to she can cause some serious harm. Geez, if she didn't want him staring, why'd she run around the house half naked? Okay, he even surprised himself when his eyes suddenly drifted there and stayed there, but still!

Actually, he had already asked her why she didn't seem to care about any type of privacy. She simply stared at him for a minute or two, blinking owlishly – and stupidly in Edward's opinion – until she suddenly burst out laughing. It was then Edward's turn to blink owlishly at her, as if she had gone insane. What she said afterwards almost shocked him, but in the end it only made him sigh and hit his forehead with his hand.

She told him that her family was never really one for privacy. Doors were always left open when people were changing, people were always walking in on one another half-naked, and she even said that her family tended to walk from the bathroom to their rooms completely naked and that Ed should be thankful she herself was never one to do that. She said that it was actually mainly her sister who was overly open about everything and that some of that probably rubbed off on her. Her sister didn't care at all if there was a mob of people outside their window, she'd still walk past it naked.

After that the question never came up again. Ed left it alone, as well as Al, since the reason why Katrina disregarded privacy was because her family disregarded privacy. It was just the way she was raised, but it still made Edward want to smash his face in on a wall whenever she'd walk past them in only a towel. Don't drop a penny; there's no doubt in Edward's mind that she'd bend to pick it up. He really doesn't need to see anything else, thanks.

Besides, after Katrina told him why she didn't really care, he slowly started not to care if she was fully dressed or not. She was usually covered enough that private parts weren't revealed and she'd sometimes apologize afterward. It slowly became normal for them, but that doesn't mean the imitations of a tomato passed as easily.

The story also made him realize that he didn't want to live here the same time her parents and sister were home.

Ever.

**(1): I realized that the mornings have been quite mean to Edward, or that might be just my imagination XD**

**(2): I couldn't resist, even if Ed doesn't know who Hansel and Gretel are or the Wizard of OZ XD Who knows, maybe Kat has told him ;P**

**(3): Oh come on, Ed is a guy, and we all know guys have at least one perverted moment in their lifetime. **

**I hope you liked it and I promise to get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
